


Alpha's True Love

by DerekandStilesForever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, future mprg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekandStilesForever/pseuds/DerekandStilesForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Stiles is attacked by the Alpha pack Derek finds stiles and finds out that Stiles is his mate and and Alpha to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha's True Love

In the early morning fog running towards left of the Hale Manor. Derek sniffed the air and smelled him. His heart stops and steps inside “Stiles” Derek says a loud stiles looks like he wants to say something but doesn’t. What’s wrong asks Derek .the smell hits him hard. Using his ability’s before knowing what he’s doing he’s at stiles side, looking down at him with his bright brown eyes look at Derek and says “Alpha Pack” the last thing before it all goes black for stiles.  
“Stiles”….”Stiles” Derek says over and over again. seeing the blood now soaking in his he picks up Stiles hold him close to his chest and quickly opens the door to the Camaro putting down stiles to as softly as he can, Derek speeds all the way to the vets ‘doctor denton ‘.he arrives at the vets and parks In the back and opens the back door the sounds of dogs and cats barking and hissing denton looks and sees Derek holding Stiles. Derek what happened? “ Stiles was attacked by alphas .putting stiles on the metal table denton cuts stiles shirt off seeing the damage Derek growls loud enough denton looks at him “Derek” the cuts are deep yes but it looks like he’s just in shock looking down at Stiles he felt something for the loud mouth teen.  
You know what the marks mean denten asking Derek, as Derek shakes his head looking at Deaton “there a warning that they can get to the alpha’s mate”. Derek looks confused you didn’t know did you asked denten “stiles” is my mate. ”yes I though you knew, “NO” said Derek. Its ok I should have told you sooner, how long have you know. Since one of the argents shout you with the wolfbane Bullitt .he came to me Derek! A few days later after you got shot he was upset and confused telling me that that he could lose you he had felt your pain. “What does that mean”? Asked Derek.  
That Stiles is your mate but stiles hates me Derek said “no “ denten said he hides it well the boy is in love with you. I’m sorry Derek but it’s only that you have been the alpha for a few months and the alpha must take a mate and mate or u will die. Stiles moaned and Derek and Deaton both moved to stiles “Derek” they used me as a message we know said Derek. Deaton looked at Derek, Stiles your Derek’s Mate he said. I figured as much after Derek got shot I did some research and found out ,they think by killing me it will make you weak but I found out I’m an Alpha!  
“What” said Derek looking at Deaton in confusion; it would explain a few things said Deaton. As a human pack member stiles your strong, and smart and would die for Derek and the pack if need be all traits of an Alpha. “Derek” there something else we should tell stiles. “Stiles I’m your mate” said Derek looking at stiles brown eyes.  
And be… being alpha the Alphas mate we have to um mate, uh the look personal said Deaton I’ll be back in a few minutes to let you to talk , you mean sex said stiles . Yes I will go mating heat for a week having sex with my mate several times a day stiles eyes went wide. The Derek Hale is going to have sex with me, yes said Derek oh I said that out loud didn’t I stiles look away from Derek. Deaton knock on the door “everything ok” yeah said Derek ok this ointment I’m putting on stiles will heal the wounds and leave little to know scar Deaton look at stiles so an “Alpha pair” very rare in a pack. What do you mean I’m sorry stiles you’re a werewolf now.  
“oh” ok said stiles I don’t feel different just hungry , I would imagine so it takes a lot of energy to heal even if you are a alpha . So how does this work two alphas in a pack said Derek. Derek is my alpha said stiles looking a Derek. Yes one alpha would be the dominate and the other the submissive like an alpha beta, “Derek is my alpha” stiles says again. Looks like that’s solved its self said Deaton looking a Derek.  
“Derek” said Deaton you and stiles have some talking to do you have to months left. “What’s he talking about Derek” said stiles looking at Derek’s unreadable face. After a new Alpha takes over they have a year to find a mate or die slowly .since I was a beta I never need a mate I follow orders, as an alpha now I need a mate that’s you stiles. The alpha mate helps the pack maintains balance and looks after pace members and there well being and help the alpha in some of the Decision making as well when asked. I’ll be back to get some more ointment said Deaton. “so were mates?” looking at Derek then the floor why didn’t you tell me stiles said Derek as he look to meet sties eyes. I was scared ok at first I was freaked out a little when I came to Deaton ,I mean yeah I knew but I didn’t know what it involved till he told me ,but still it was pointless because I care for you and I still do said stiles as he looked at Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first teen wolf so go easy on me please a work in progress please comment ideas are always welcome .


End file.
